<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus by AshJuillet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655660">Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet'>AshJuillet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Challenges [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Age Lore, Gen, Good Salazar Slytherin, Hogwarts Founders Era, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Salazar and Godric face off against a dragon. AU! Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Godric Gryffindor &amp; Salazar Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Challenges [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The valley stretched out for endless miles, indomitable mountains looming on either side. The arcane limbs of the antediluvian trees rustled and shook its crackling leaves, swaying as the wind's glacial breath swept through the vale. As such, Godric's scent was masked under the miasma of the composting, organic smell of rotting branches.</p><p>Hiding between the trees, Salazar shook his head as he watched Godric attempt to do the one thing Salazar had sworn he wouldn't be able to accomplish. Tickle a sleeping dragon.</p><p>Dressed in only his metal armour, the redhaired man slowly inched towards the vulnerable underbelly of the hulking beast, which was peacefully sleeping in the middle, its long talons curled under its giant head.</p><p>'<em>He is going to regret this,' </em>Salazar thought just as the fearsome dragon shifted in its sleep and wrapped its tail around itself.</p><p>When Godric safely reached the dragon's belly, he looked over his shoulder at Salazar and waved enthusiastically. The sound of his gauntlet clinking caused Salazar's breath to hitch, and he immediately looked at the dragon. Luckily, the dragon was still asleep.</p><p>Salazar tried to wave at Godric, pleading with him to come away from the beast, but Godric was a man on a mission. Wandlessly, he Levitated his gauntlets off and reached up to tickle the sleeping dragon.</p><p>Salazar's heart was in his throat as Godric increased the pressure, the grin still fixated on the redhead's face. Nothing happened, and Salazar surmised that the dragon couldn't feel Godric's touch.</p><p>But then, Godric swivelled his head around and called out, "See, Sal? I told you wishes are fulfilled by taking risks!"</p><p>The dragon's eyes snapped open.</p><p>As it threw its enormous head back and roared, red-hot flames spewing from its gaping maw, Godric whipped out his wand to battle the beast, his grin widening at the opportunity. Salazar muttered a swear under his breath before he ran towards his friend. Not to help him fight but to yank him out of the way before he got hurt.</p><p>Godric was a halfwit who was ready to fight anything that challenged him, but Salazar was the more cool-headed of the duo. He knew when to gracefully back out of something, and fighting a beast as large as a mountain was one of those occasions.</p><p>"Sal, we can fight it together!" Godric cried, but Salazar grabbed the back of his armour and began dragging him towards the thick woods. The dragon bellowed, flapped its majestic wings in rage, and tried to follow them, but the dense foliage made it difficult for it to see.</p><p>"If you wish to die, be my guest," Salazar said, though he didn't let go of Godric.</p><p>Once they were safe from the dragon's rage, Godric grumbled, "You suck the fun out of everything. But… I did accomplish the task. I managed to tickle a sleeping dragon!"</p><p>"And what did you learn from the outcome?" Salazar deadpanned.</p><p>"Never tickle a sleeping dragon… and talk at the same time."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>